1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a thermal module, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for buckling on a thermal module so as to fix the thermal module on a base and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fixing mechanism for fixing a thermal module is disposed on a bottom of the thermal module on a circuit board. The conventional fixing mechanism may be overheated by a heat source disposed on the circuit board due to improper operation by a user, and a fixing component of the fixing mechanism for fixing the thermal module on the circuit is easy to be fused resulting in separating the thermal module from the circuit board. Therefore, service cost of the conventional fixing mechanism is increased. Thus, design of a fixing mechanism capable of transmitting heat generated by the circuit board to the thermal module without fusing the fixing component is an important issue of the electronic industry.